Who's Line is it Anyway? Strawberry Panic Edition
by xXHamHamLoverXx
Summary: It's the show where everything's is made up, and the points don't matter. Our favorite Astrea Hill gang take their turn playing everyone's favorite game show.


Hello, everyone! Welcome to HHL's 11th published fan fiction to date! And it certainly won't be my last. However, with college coming up in a few months, I might not be able to update as much as I'd like to. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you guys! You're the reason I get inspired to continue writing, all your lovely reviews.

Well, it should be plain from the title what this fan fic is going to be about. This fan fiction is going to be a parody of "Who's Line is it Anyway?", hosted by Drew Carey in the American version, and Clive Anderson in the UK edition. The show is a short-form improvisational comedy TV show, where the cast are given scenes to play out, and they make everything up from the tops of their heads. I got this idea after I updated the last chapter of my Question Corner, and I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, the Question Corner is going to go through about two or three more rounds before it's completed and we have the big finish. So be sure to look out for it! After that's completed, I'll be focusing on Who's Line.

Shout-outs go out to the usual people, the people who have driven my writing ability to what it is now. All these fics I'm writing are dedicated to you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Who's Line or Strawberry Panic! All I own is my computer (which isn't really mine), and my brain.

* * *

_**(The Strawberry Panic! cast and HHL are riding on a bus to the Who's Line set. The cast are still unaware of the task that HHL has set them, and so most of their faces look confused, others look anxious, and a few look simply exasperated)**_

Kaname: _(looking out the window_) Uh, H-chan, where exactly are we going? We've been driving for nearly three hours now.

HHL: _(smirking as she types on her laptop near the driver's seat)_ Oh, don't you worry. You'll see when we get there...

Tsubomi: _(looking anxious)_ You know...I don't know if I even want to know. We could be headed for a torture chamber, for all we know.

Yaya: _(grinning at Tsubomi)_ Don't be stupid, H-chan wouldn't do that. Besides, she needs to keep us alive for the fic, doesn't she?

Tsubomi: _(not looking reassured)_ I suppose...

HHL: _(smiling in a most unconvincing way)_ Don't worry, Tsu. Besides, would I harm a fellow lesbian? And anyway, we're nearly there now.

(The cast starts to murmur amongst themselves for about half an hour, still wondering what HHL could have in store for them. Finally, the bus stops, and the cast file out and stare up at a large area of buildings)

Kizuna: _(staring around)_ You know...this looks a lot like a site for shooting television shows...

Shizuma: _(rounding on HHL)_ H-san, you aren't going to force us to do something stupid like go on television again, are you?

HHL: _(simply grins at her and waves her hand nonchalantly, beckoning them into one of the buildings. They appear behind a curtain, and upon closer inspection, an audience can be seen, cheering and clapping. The cast all look to HHL, now all incredulous)_

Miyuki: _(staring up at the wall, where the sign "Who's Line is it Anyway?" is posted up)_ Oh, no...are you serious?

HHL: Yep! Oh, don't worry. _(she continues to grin innocently at their incredulous faces) _Not all of you will be on every chapter, we'll rotate you all out so you all get a turn. The rest of you can stay in the audience.

Kaname: Oh, how comforting. (rolls eyes)

HHL: _(smirking)_ Kaname, you can be in the first round! Also, I'll need Kizuna, Miyuki and Yaya. Let's get going!

Miyuki: (while being pushed onto the stage by HHL) This...isn't going to be good, is it?

* * *

HHL: _(sitting at the host's desk)_ Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway! Tonight's performers are: "The girl everyone thinks is sexy", Yaya Nanto!

Yaya: _(grinning at the audience as they scream loudly)_

HHL: "That one girl who's still in love with Shizuma", Miyuki Rokujou!

Miyuki: _(glares at HHL as the audience cheers)_

HHL: Next, "The girl with attitude, and soon to be Supreme Ruler of the Universe", Kaname Kenjou!

Kaname: _(cocks her head at the audience)_

HHL: And last, but certainly not least, "The girl with the many disguises", Kizuna Hyuuga!

Kizuna: _(grins and points both fingers at the audience)_

HHL: And I'm your host, HamHamLover! So, welcome to Who's Line is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points don't matter, just like Kaname's hair being confronted by shampoo.

Kaname: _(glowering at her)_ I resent that.

HHL: Anyway, as I was saying, our performers are going to be performing scenes for you today, completely off the top of their heads, with no scripts handy, with suggestions from us and the reviewers. And they'll receive points for doing things, but it's not like they matter, because ultimately I get to choose who wins. Everyone ready to get started?

_(The audience claps and screams, occasionally shouting things like "I LOVE YOU YAYA!" and "YOU GO GIRL!")_

HHL: Alright, then. We're going to be starting this fan fiction off with a game called "Let's Make a Date". This is for all four performers. The object of this game is a Dating game show. Now, three of the contestants are going to have made-up identities, and Miyuki is going to have to figure out who they are by asking them questions.

_**(The cast all sit down on stools, upon which are three pieces of paper giving them their roles for the scene. Kaname's reads "A former military leader who suffers from a permanent ear infection". Yaya's reads "A movie director", and Kizuna's reads "A pilot trying to keep the airplane in the air". Miyuki sits on the first stool, and looks to the other performers)**_

Miyuki: Okay, Bachelor Number One....

HHL: No, no! You're supposed to do it in a girly voice! That's what makes it funny!

Miyuki: _(sighs and glares at HHL for a moment, then hitches on a completely fake smile, making the audience laugh)_ Bachelor Number Oooone!

Kaname: _(suddenly snaps toward her, pretending to hold a gun in her hand, and speaking in a macho-voice)_ Whaat? What did you say?!

Miyuki: _(gives her an uncharacteristic giggle)_ What's your ideal place for a date?

Kaname: What?!

Miyuki: _(a bit louder)_ What's your ideal pla-

Kaname: WHAAAT?! The troops are heading out? COMPANY FORWARD! _(suddenly runs across the stage, with imaginary pistol in hand, singing the "Bonanza" theme. HHL, giggling heartily, buzzes her out as she walks back to her stool, still looking around anxiously with her imaginary pistol)_

Miyuki: _(looking slightly confused)_ Ooookay then...Oh, Bachelor Number Two! What's your favorite pick-up line?

Yaya: _(pretending to set up a tripod while making a square with her fingers) _Are you famous? Because you're the only five-star rating I see here! _(she gives her a shifty glance and a wink, as the girls in the audience scream and clap)_

Miyuki: How charming! Bachelor Number Threeeeee! What is your favorite kind of food? I bet it's something romaaaantic! _(giggles)_

Kizuna: _(making airplane noises and miming holding onto controls, yelling to make herself overheard over the imaginary din) _Well, on my usual dinner plate, I usually like to have a big helping of...OH MY GOD, IS THAT A UFO? _(swerving madly to hysterical laughter)_ MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M ON THE GROUND! _(she starts to pretend-fly across the stage to even more laughter, and HHL finally buzzes her out and she zooms back to her stool, running into her fellow performers along the way)_

HHL: _(still trying to control her giggling)_ Alright, Miyuki. Who do you think they are?

Miyuki: Well...Bachelor 1 is either Bill Gates, or a very confused military leader.

HHL: The latter. Number 2?

Miyuki: _(starting to giggle as Yaya continues to set up the tripod and looking at her through her finger-square)_ Uh...I'm guessing she's a movie director?

HHL: Of course! And Bachelor 3?

Miyuki: I believe Number 3 is a pilot.

HHL: Completely correct! And that's it for the first game! Nice game, guys! Also, thirty points to Kizuna for making such good airplane noises.

Kizuna: I make other noises just as great, H-chan. _(she raises and lowers an eyebrow, to screams and laughter from the applause)_

HHL: I'm not sure Remon would approve of that. Next scene, the performers will be Momomi, Remon, Nagisa and Tamao! Be sure not to miss it!

_**(Everyone waves to the audience, and they head backstage to change positions with the next performers.)**_

Tsubomi: _(listening against the wall, grinning at Yaya)_ Well, looks like you guys had fun out there.

Kizuna: Hey, H-chan knew what she was doing this time! That was awesome! I can't wait for my next turn! _(she gives Remon a kiss on the cheek before she heads off to take Remon's place at her seat, leaving her to head off to the center stage, looking flushed)_

Nagisa: Ooo, I think I like this one! At least we don't have to answer any embarrassing questions...

Kaname: _(her voice dripping sarcasm)_ Oh, yes. Instead, you get to do embarrassing skits on stage. What fun!

Nagisa: _(pouts at Kaname as Tamao drags her onto the stage)_

Momomi: _(looking resentful as she shares a kiss with Kaname)_ You know, H-chan...if we ever get out of this, I'll kill you.

HHL: _(smiling)_ Are you forgetting who's writing this story?

Momomi: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

* * *

HHL: And that's a rap! For now, anyway. Please send in your comments about what you'd like the next performers to do in the next two games! See you then!


End file.
